gosuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim family
The Kim family is a noble family. Its members include the patriarch, Master Kim Mun-gang, his wife Maeng Gyowoon, and his son Kim Junseok. It is revealed that Kim Mun-gang fathered an illegitimate child, Han Gayeong and that he is not the real father of Junseok. With the infidelity of both husband and wife exposed, discord arose among its members.Chapter 36 History Kim Junseok brough his lover Han Gayeong over to his family and pleaded to allow them to get married and while his mother agreed, his father vehemently refused. Then Song Yerin, after conveying with the spirit of the late Yang Seolhwa, entered the manor and revealed that Han Gayeong was actually Kim Mun-gang's illegitimate child and therefore Junseok's sister. At this revelation, Gayeong rushed out while the remaining two angrily turned on Master Kim. Yerin then further revealed that Kim Junseok was not Master Kim's real son due to his wife's affair and suggested that Junseok and Gayeong could still get married since they are not blood-related. With everything done, Yang Seolhwa's spirit disappeared and Yerin left while the Kim family was left in chaos. Kim Mun-gang armed himself with a bludgeon and Maeng Gyowoon with her Green Dragon Crescent Blade, and they quarreled. Customers at the tavern-at-the-fork in Yellow Dragon Mountain stated that they had about sixty bouts and guessed that Master Kim may have fallen to the blade due to being on the back foot. Members Kim Mun-gang Kim Mun-gang is the master of the noble Kim family, making him the husband of Maeng Gyowoon and the father of Kim Junseok. He is a unfaithful man as in the past, he fell in love with a woman named Yang Seolhwa and fathered Han Gayeong. Years later, his infidelity was finally exposed by Song Yerin with the help of the late Yang Seolhwa's spirit. It is also revealed that he is not the real father of Junseok. ---- Maeng Gyowoon Maeng Gyowoon is Kim Mun-gang's wife and the mother of Kim Junseok. She is just as unfaithful as her husband as Kim Junseok was born from an affair with another man. She is also hypocritical as she got angry at Master Kim's infidelity being exposed yet she did the same. ---- Kim Junseok Kim Junseok is Kim Mun-gang and Maeng Gyowoon's son however he and his father is not related by blood due to his mother's affair. He fell in love with Han Gayeong and wanted to get married but everything fell apart due to both the vehement refusal of his father and the revelation that Han Gayeong is his sister (though they are not related by blood). ---- Han Gayeong Han Gayeong, while not a true member of the Kim family, is included in this list because she is the illegitimate child of Kim Mun-gang born from the affair between Master Kim and a woman named Yang Seolhwa. She fell in love with Kim Junseok and wanted to get married but through the urging of Yang Seolhwa's spirit, Song Yerin went to Master Kim's manor and exposed that she and Junseok are actually siblings and the marriage fell through. She ran off before finding out she and Junseok are not related by blood though and it is unknown what happened to their relationship after. Alternate Translations * (LINE) * (LINE) * (LINE) * (LINE) * (LINE) Notes & Trivia *Maeng Gyowoon's weapon, the Green Dragon Crescent Blade, bears the same name as the legendary ''guandao'' supposedly wielded by Guan Yu, a famous figure in Chinese history. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Gosu (The Master)